Believe in me
by Nimeria
Summary: Kirihara x Kamio Kirihara wants to prove that he's different, but Kamio doesn't believe him. Can the trust be won again and what is the cost?
1. The dream

**Pairing: **Kirihara Akaya/Kamio Akira, Kamio/Shinji in the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. What a shame. I'd really like to.

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 1**

_Kirihara was lying on the opposite site of the court, breathing heavily and clenching his fist. He just stood there, lying and panting for breath. Kamio could hear the crowd screaming and encouraging the fallen player. After all Kirihara was the favourite Rikkaidai ace. For a moment there was silence. And then he stood up. He turned his face to Kamio, smiling spiteful and licking his lips. His eyes were red again, red as blood - just as they had been during his match with Tachibana-buchou last year. The redhead felt fear, strong and overhelming, fear seeking his way through his mind, trying to crush him and make him loose his balance. His voice trembled a little, when he opened his mouth to speak._

"_You, allright?" _

"_Yeah, such weak ball is nothing" – Then again he smiled malicious and looked at him as the hunter look at his pray.' _Very comforting, now I'm not just scared, I'm feeling like a cornered animal',_ thought Kamio and shook his head angrily, waiting for the other to serve. Now the game was fierce, Kirihara was making Kamio running like there's no tomorrow, loosing his rhythm and sweating a lot. The Fudoumine player was feeling very desperate, when the referee announced "Game Kirihara 4 – 2" _

_Kamio was watching Kirihara's Knuckle Serve stunned. He saw it approaching, bouncing against the ground, hitting him hard in the stomach. He felt the pain eating his insides, stroking him slowly and ruthlessly. When he fell heavily slipping on his backside, Kamio thought he saw stars in the bright sunny day. "Fuck" he hissed through his clenched teeth trying to stand up. The only action was painful and demanding much will-strength._

" _Sorry. It wasn't intentional." Told him smiling redeyed face on the other side of the net._

"_Bastard! You don't really think that I'll believe you, ne?" Kamio stood up trembling with anger. Kirihara needed more than this damned serve to knock him down. He tossed his hair aside giving the other hateful and furious stare. He wasn't going to loose to this freak. No, not at all.' _Bring it on, stupid bastard, I'll show you, what I'm made of, damn it!' _The redhead held the racquet tight ready for the next serve. The red eyes of his opponent were laughing at him coldly and terrifying. _

_The ball flew up, came near with exceptionally speed and darted off his face…_

Kamio woke up sweating and panting. It was normal to have such dreams the day before his match with Kirihara Akaya. Now the both were captains of their tennis teams, and tomorrow was the grand day – the Kantou Regional Tournament Finals. The time has come to settle the old things with Kirihara and he was feeling very nervous, and yeah extremely scared. He felt dull pain in his stomach remaining from his previous nightmare. How much he hated his stupid dreams! In the night, there was no rhythm, no melody, nothing he can hang on to, just silence and shattered images of his sleepy mind. Kamio used to have similar nightmares after the 'incident' with Tachibana's leg. It was normal – maybe every tennis player has tennis nightmares. But ones with Kirihara involved… That was definitely creepy. The redhead looked at the clock, which displayed 2 a.m.

"I wonder if Shinji is awake…" He could find anytime, therefore Shinji has always told him that he can call whenever he want. That sounded good – he could speak with his friend and calm his fears. That was the friends for. But as well as he was a captain and he couldn't bring himself to disturb his player's sleep. It was his responsibility to look after the members of the team. He wanted to share his uneasiness, but he wanted also to keep Shinji in best shape. Silly clash of wishes. God, that was childish! Kamio scolded himself mentally and turned to the other side of the bed, still remembering his nightmare, but burning with strong desire to have a good game tomorrow and to win. Yeah, to win. This year Fudomine deserved to win the final, they all had worked very hard, training every day, every free second mentally and the most important physically. Their determination was unbelievable strong. Fudomine players wanted also to win this time, to take their revenge, to prove their worth. These thoughts pushed Kamio's restlessness aside and soon he drifted in dreamless sleep …

Kamio frowned at the sound of his alarm clock. Damn, that was loud and the noise got on his nerves. Every single morning started with his curses and desire to smash the stupid thing into the wall and to free himself from the annoying sound. Wait a minute! Tomorrow was the day! Kamio felt his adrenalin and nervousness rising. He heard his pulse beating in his ears, strong and full of live like his rhythm. That was the rhythm itself. The feeling was overhelming and Kamio couldn't stop himself from smiling. His last night's anxieties were senseless and dumb. '_I'll ride the rhythm and win. It's so simple!' _ Kamio's self-confidence returned. He picked the phone, dialed his best friend's number and grinned at the calm smooth voice, which greeted him.

"Hello"

"Yo, Shinji! Ready for the big day?"

"How can I be not ready? You were talking about that for entire week. Yeah, I understand it's really a big deal, but your excitement is ridiculous. Sure, I'm exited too, how can I not be? But, you know this can be very annoying. You must calm down a little. Really, I can't understand hyperactive people. Why? Actually I don't want to know…."

Kamio signed. His friend was extremely talkative to himself sometimes. Sometimes? Error! Always! He listened with only half ear, before he just told him to shut up.

"Don't be late. Gods, I'm dying of excitement. See you in an hour, Shinji!"

He hung up the phone. Probably Shinji would go on talking five minutes before realizing that he was cut of. Not that he would stop to talk then. Everybody but not Shinji. Kamio was wondering, how he can talk so much without to hurt. Shinji was really strange sometimes, no kidding. Grinning Kamio took his Mp3 player, put the headphones and left the rhythm to carry him away. So the day begun.

Author Notes: Wow that was my first attempt to write fanfics at all! I'd like to say that I'm proud of myself, but I won't say it before I read your opinions. winks So, read & review please. I know this pairing is strange, but I really love them! I'm going to go to start the next chapter, so wish me luck!


	2. The reality

**Pairings: **Kirihara/Kamio, Kamio/Shinji in the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. Nyaaaa, I want! sobs quietly in the dark corner of the old hard disk If I owned it, believe me, it would be shounen-ai.

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 2**

Bloody hell! Kirihara was wondering if the day could go any worse. Not only he couldn't sleep last night, but also everybody and everything had gone insane. At first he was late for the game and his team was nearly disqualified. Only 7 minutes later and everything would have gone to hell! And not just that! Of course this year Rikkaidai team was the worst of all possible. Or could it be that the Fudomine players were extremely resolved to try all means? Whatever. The play of his team was horrible. As a captain he felt the shame doubled. Now Akaya was angry, really, really angry. The rage was crawling in his stomach, straining his nerves, trying to blow up his mind. But nothing more. Before his eyes used to turn red, when he felt the seal, locked in a dark corner of his head, brake and the bloodlust would come and take over him. But not now. He'd learned to keep it under control, damn, he could say, that he'd thrown it completely away. Now he was different. Kirihara smiled with mischief and returned the ball, which was trying to snake over him and get a point for Kamio. Even angry and lost in thought he played better than the high-speed redhead. Yeah, Singles 1 match between Kamio Akira and himself. Not that he could tell that Fudomine's captain played bad. Just the opposite, Kamio was beating the shit out of him, but still not enough to win. Kirihara's smirk grew bigger, when he bounced the ball in Kamio's feet – fast and heavily. And that was his one and only mistake…

'_Holy shit! What have I done?'_ thought Kirihara. He watched in slow motions, how the ball pushed from the ground accelerating towards his opponent's body. He saw gleam of fear and shock in Kamio's eyes. But the worst of all was his expression, like he was waiting for that. The redhead couldn't quite avoid the ball, truth to be save he could just barely move away, so the ball didn't hit him in his stomach, but slammed him hard into the elbow. Kamio's face writhed in pain and he shot fierce and hateful look towards Rikkaidai's buchou.

"You damned son of a bitch! It wasn't enough to destroy Tachibana's leg, now you're aiming at my arm! You're really a freak! I can't _believe _this!" Kamio was shouting at him, eyes wide open, mouth curved with disgust, his whole face showing hatred and anger.

"That was _not _intentional! I'm really, this time _really_ sorry!" If it was something else, Kirihara would never apologize. He was haughty and arrogant; maybe even not a good person at all. But hurting physically his opponents was in the past. At this point of view he really was a different person. But he doubted that Kamio would believe him. The redhead hated him passionately. Not that Kirihara cared, but to be blamed for nothing was beyond his devil-may-care attitude.

"Bastard! Do you _really_ think that I'll believe you!" the other snapped at him torn to bits by spite. Akaya looked him straight in the eyes. His glared was cocky and enough strong to burn holes in the other one's eyes, but as well as his stare showed purely and simply '_yes_'.

"As if I ever would!" Kamio shook his head violently and lifted his hair from his flaming eyes. "You don't deserve any faith! And to think that I indeed thought that you've become different, what a fool I am!"

When Kirihara heard that, couldn't understand it at first. How can anybody deny him something like faith because of some mistake? Kamio was childish! This stubborn brat was charging him in front of so many people with a statement he didn't even comprehend thoroughly.

Now Kirihara was _angry_…

The game ended messily, interrupted by the heavy rain spilling over the tennis court, leaving the sky darker than Kirihara's mood. They'd resume the game next Saturday, but he didn't want to play. The whole fiasco got on his nerves and he was furious. If he ever saw again the redhead fool, he'd made certain that he'll ruin his life. Oh yeah, he would show this guy what was intentional and what not. Akaya brightened up a little smirking at the thoughts about his possibly and quietly probable revenge. Next time the win was his. And he didn't care how lowly Kamio Akira thought of him. His opinion wasn't important. Or so he wanted to believe. Somehow in the back of his mind something repeated Kamio's hateful words.

Kamio kicked an empty bottle, while walking down the street. He was squeezing his mp3-player almost crushing it.

"I'm not angry, I'm not angry_…" _he muttered sharply and shook his head making the red locks of his hair dancing with the slightly rustling wind.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' _scared_" His scream resounded the whole street and some people turned over to see, who was the shouting freak. Kamio's face grew redder and he made the music in his ears louder and quickened his pace. On his way home Akira thought only about the damned match with Kirihara. He had to admit that Rikkaidai's player didn't have red eyes, but wait a minute! He hit him hard in the arm. And all this bullshits about how he had changed! A wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf! "_But even so… His face showed shock and as well as he seemed surprised, not malicious. What am I thinking? I can't believe that I'm trying to prove his innocence to myself!" _ He was scared – the only thing he remembered after the ball hit him. The way the ball bounced and then the sound, when it crashed with his arm. There was the pain. It was terrifying.

_He was shouting something at Kirihara. Not that he thought what he screamed. The anger, the pain, the fear was eating his insides and he wasn't able to keep his burning feelings of hatred and rage under control. His words reached his through the thick mist that was his mind. Something about believe, maybe and something about change, excuses and denial. And then there was Kirihara's glare. A stare full of stubbornness and firmness. Beyond the cocky smile was a burning desire to show his innocence. Right in front of him were eyes ready to kill and burn him. The more he gazed in those eyes, the more he realized that _maybe_ he was wrong. Deep in his mind he wanted to be wrong. But Kamio was only human. And it's in human nature to deny the things they don't understand. Yes, he didn't understand those eyes. So he made what he had to – he begun to shout again, shout something that made Kirihara's fierce eyes angry…_

Kamio understood. It wasn't the pain and the shock that frightened him. It was the power of his opponent's eyes. But then again if the eyes were a window to the soul and Kirihara wasn't definitely a good person, those eyes could lie. And Kamio wasn't ready to bear the powers of those lies. Whatever. Kirihara was pain in the ass and he was a person that didn't deserve trust. Kamio's thoughts were interrupted by a ring of his cell phone. Shinji was calling to take him to a doctor. The redhead smirked, Shinji was really over-protective sometimes. Not that he didn't appreciate his friend's concern, but in times like this his heart clenched and he felt something like happiness and pain and fear also mixed together. It was nice to think about his friend at times. The time Kamio was in front of the hospital, watching in amusement, how Shinji waved his arm at him and mumble something to himself, the anger was half forgotten, sleeping somewhere inside Kamio's mind and waiting for the right time and the right place to came again.

Kirihara wondered if Kamio's arm was okay. He really wanted to call and ask, but his pride stopped him. And he didn't want to hear also, how the redhead screamed at him and call him bastard and suchlike.

The day after Akaya heard somebody in his team speaking, how one friend of his from Fudomine told him that Kamio's arm would heal after two or three week. "_So it isn't seriously. Should I be grateful or glad?" _Kirihara smirked at this and thought about how he would play probably Ibu Shinji at the next match.

"Easy prey..." Kirihara muttered under his breath and forgot about the whole accident. Some things are to be forgotten until the right time.

**Author Notes: **I really wrote this chapter hard. I don't know why, just all words couldn't find their places and in my head was an absolutely big, big mess. But I have clearer ideas for the next chapter, which will take place several years after this. Maybe when they are in high school or something like that. Don't blame me, if my English is too rough, I just can't get used to writing in English. But I'm done with this chapter and I think that the next will come soon. See ya 


	3. Woah! Not him!

**Pairings: **Kirihara/Kamio, Kamio/Shinji in the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. Nyaaaa, I want!

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 3  
**

Kirihara was sitting on his bed with smirk on his face. He just was glad that he was the only one without roommate. All other students were separated in pairs and he was alone. Good for him. He didn't want to have anybody to share his room and valued his freedom. Kirihara sprawled on the bed, ready to take a nap. First year in university was hard and only after 2 weeks he was dead tired. Sleeping in the weekend was the thing he was waiting impatiently. "_I can't believe! That's the first peaceful day after these 2 weeks!" _Kirihara was thinking before he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep. But the desired sleep didn't come easy. Akaya was moving about in the bed, trying to get some sleep and cursing under his breath. Finally he stood up with the intention to make a cup of coffee and watch TV. Grunting and sighing he went to the kitchen. Fortunately he found some coffee in the coffee-machine. When he tasted it, he made a long face – too bitter. Whatever. He just had to find the sugar. And that was the big problem. He always couldn't remember where the sugar was.

"Where's the damn sugar again? Does it have legs or what? Damn!"

But mumbling couldn't help him. He opened the first cupboard – sugar nowhere to be seen. The second – nothing like sugar too. Turning the kitchen upside down left him irritated. So much effort for the stupid sugar. And yet the damned thing wasn't there. Well, bitter coffee tasted bad, but better that than nothing. Kirihara drained the mug and went to the living room, only to see the sugar bowl on the sofa.

"What are you doing here; you dumb…" his sentence was interrupted by a ring at the door. "…thing!" Slipping quickly into his shirt he opened the door at one scoop. In front of him was standing the dormitory supervisor.

"Good afternoon, Akimoto-san." Kirihara greeted politely, calming the irritation in his voice.

"Kirihara-kun." the supervisor nodded in return. Akaya noticed that Akimoto's voice sounded sharply than normal, which meant that the man was angry and that wasn't really pleasant thing in Kirihara's opinion. Akimoto was very strict and he inspired respect even in the greenhaired cheeky boy. He felt his breath quieten down when the supervisor opened his mouth to speak. Kirihara tried to remember if he had done something, but he knew he didn't. So he waited Akimoto to point the reason, he was here for.

"Kirihara-kun, probably you know that you're the only one without roommate?" The older man didn't wait to hear Kirihara answer in agreement and continued speaking. "You have been assigned to have a roommate finally and it's my duty to introduce him to you."

Kirihara frowned slightly, but nodded. "_Well, who cares? Not me." _He felt little disappointed, but it couldn't be such pain in the ass to have a roommate. Or so he thought. When he saw the boy stepping in front of him, all his thoughts washed away. He stared at the redhead and opened his mouth in disbelieve.

"Woah! Not him!"

Surprisingly it wasn't only him saying that. Kamio Akira had just said the same words of unpleasant surprise. Kamio flushed with anger, but Kirihara calmed down immediately and sent sly smirk to the other boy. This was interesting. A long forgotten threat for revenge popped in his mind.

"I don't want to be in the same dorm with _him! _Would you find me another roommate or something like that?" Kamio was speaking laud and fast as if he was driven to despair. Kirihara's smirk grew wider and he leaned on the door case.

"Well, I see you're still afraid of me. What a _pity_. I thought we could be friends." His words were dripping with sarcasm and his smile was almost wicked. The whole thing was promising to become amusing for him. Just Kamio's angry face was making him feel evil and sadistic and he was wondering what will be the feeling to make the redhead shouting and him and trying to hit him. Well. He would know soon, very soon.

"Your friend? You must be crazy, freak!" Kamio was almost screaming. Just three sentences and he was so raging. How entertaining. He could continue driving him mad, but Akimoto was watching them with disapproval and something like growing anger.

"Calm down, idiot! Kill me, when we are alone." That made Kamio more furious, but he took a deep breath and he turned to the supervisor.

"So, can I have another roommate?" His question was full of hope, but Kirihara knew Akimoto and changing dorms was something he definitely would not allow. Just the look in his eyes was showing him that Kamio's request would be rejected. The supervisor spoke with low, sharp voice glaring murderous at the redhead.

"No, you obviously cannot have. The rules in this university are simple and when it's said that you'll be in the same dorm as Kirihara-kun, you'll be. I won't allow otherwise."

"But…"

"I don't care if you hate each other, Kamio-kun. You _will_ follow the rules and that's all."

Kirihara sensed that Akimoto was mad and although he wanted the supervisor to make mincemeat of Kamio, he didn't want to be involved.

"I'll handle him, Akimoto-san. Don't worry. We just had some bitter encounters in the past." The man nodded and let Akaya to drag Kamio off in the room and shut the door with a forced "Have a nice evening, Akimoto-san."

After Kamio entered the room, he threw his luggage on the floor and looked around helplessly. Kirihara was resting on the wall with his usual smirk on his face, but this time it was wider than ever. "_Will I survive through this?_" Uneasy feeling was stuck down his throat and it was so strong, that he wanted to throw up. Life with Kirihara wouldn't be easy at all. It would be like nuclear bomb, which is waiting to blow up. Absolutely not pleasant. Akira desired to shout at that smirking bastard, to take him by the throat, to draw blood out of him. How did he dare to call the time, when he broke Tachibana's leg or the time, when he hit him on the hand during that damned match five years ago, bitter encounters? This idiot was unbelievable! Blinding anger was tearing Kamio apart. Without noticing he was moved closer to Kirihara, his body tensed and ready to have a fight. But the reasonable little voice in his head was repeating him to stop or he would end up the way that green haired freak wanted. Eventually Kamio calmed down to the point, where he was only breathing hard and clenching his fists. The whole situation was ridiculous! Who could imagine, that going to the university would make him come across with one of the people, he hated the most! And on top of everything after 5 years! His hatred and rage were burning again with incredible force. But even so Kirihara was a person to fear. His slyness and quick mind were plain and Akira didn't think he could manage to surpass them. But if they were going to play the game, he wouldn't be in defense. And he was going to win.

"You! Don't stay there with that stupid smile on your face and show me, where the bedroom is!" To his annoyance Kirihara just made lazy expression and looked at him amused.

"Am I obligated, Kamio-_kun?_ I don't think you're supposed to act this way with your _roommate_ or am I wrong, _Kamio-kun?__"_ Kirihara's voice was low and almost purring. And the way he was saying his name was highly unnerving. He was making fun of him and Kamio was ready to burst out again. The redhead closed his eyes and imagined the hell, which was going to take place here from now on. It put him off so easy, that he shuddered with irritation. Unfortunately his shudder has been seen and Kirihara's laugh made the things worse.

"We are a little upset, aren't we, Akira-_chan_?" That was it. This stupid nickname broke the camel's back. He felt faint and without to sense anything, he rushed towards the other boy…

"You're going to get it, bastard!"

Ok, maybe he went over the top. Kirihara knew that his insults were maddening Kamio, but that was too much. He just wanted to raise hell, not fight. Kamio was really very hot-headed. When he saw the punch flying towards his face, only his quick tennis reflexes saved him. And Kamio was fast too. He was out of rhythm now, but his speed was unmatched. Too bad about the high-speed boy. Kirihara just caught Kamio's hand and pinned him to the wall.

"Take it easy, Kamio! You're not going to make this battlefield and I'm not going to fight with you! We're going to live together, no matter if you want it or not! Understand me? So calm down and think with your head!" Kamio's breathing was harsh and stuck. His eyes were wide and blazing with fire, but he bowed down.

"I… I went too far. But I'm not going to apologize. You started the whole thing… six years ago" Kirihara was regretting, but for what? For making Kamio angry or for hurting his pride?

"Look, I don't care if you hate me and I'm not going to be your friend. But it will be impossible to live here if we always fight."

Kamio just nodded and calmed down. Akaya let a sigh of relief and showed Kamio were their bedroom was and tried to act nicely - not friendly, but at least he wasn't teasing and maddening the other. It was going to be hard to live together. And after this event he was feeling more tired than ever. But still something wasn't right. But what?

Late in the night, when they just went to bed Kirihara understood, what was praying constantly on his mind. He smiled at the boy, who was lying on the other bed.

"Kamio, are you asleep?" He heard quiet rustling and quieter "Yes?"

"My name is Kirihara Akaya, not you, bastard, freak nor idiot." The only answer he received was laud laugh. Maybe everything was going to be all right. Maybe.

**Author's notes: **I just love Kirihara! He's so evil! Nyaaa, why aren't anime characters real?

Please read and review, it's my first fanfic and I'm eager to hear you opinions.


	4. The devil is not so evil

**Pairings: **Kirihara/Kamio, Kamio/Shinji in the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. Nyaaaa, I want!

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 4**

Loud cry woke Kamio up. He was unable not to smile at the undying shouting and cursing. Obviously Kirihara was in bad mood ever since dawn. Was it the sugar again or the coffee-machine was decided to flood the whole kitchen or stop working? Once more the redhead wondered how anybody could be so clumsy with making coffee. Whatever. Although Kirihara always stood up before Kamio, Akira was the one making breakfast and cleaning after Akaya's poor attempts to make coffee or prepare meal. The shouting in the other room didn't stop, so Kamio decided it was time for him to interfere or eventually Kirihara would blow up the kitchen and that wasn't definitely a good opportunity.

"Bloody hell! That burns!"

That was the end. All reminders that he was sleeping a minutes ago were away. He stood up smiling amused and left for the kitchen. "_Shit! Not again!" _This time Kirihara was chucked making the coffee in the middle of the whole process and now he was trying to prepare breakfast. Poor results. The coffee was spilled all over the floor and while Kirihara was cleaning the mess, the food started to burn and the green haired boy was forced to remove it from the cooker, but naturally he succeeded to burn himself and now was whining and jumping and shouting and well, Kamio couldn't stop himself from laughing. This morning was nice! After 3 weeks living together Kirihara didn't manage to learn that it was better to leave the breakfast preparations to Kamio. The redhead tried his best not to burst into laughter again, but he just couldn't. The situation was so comical, that he wished to have video camera to immortalize Kirihara's morning experience. Kirihara's "Stop laughing!" brought him back to earth, but he couldn't stop even then.

"You look incredible this morning, Kirihara."

"Just shut up and help me! Keep the teasing for another time or I'll backbite you!" This time Kirihara's irritation turned to Kamio very quickly. Time to save the poor room.

"Just step back and leave me handle the whole mess you had made. Really, Kirihara, you just had to wait for me." Akaya smirked and looked amused at the redhead, all his anger washing away. What he was thinking, goodness only knows.

"Yeah, and you _just_ would have been sleeping 'till tomorrow. Anyway. I'm going to take a bath." Kirihara made a face and the door slammed after his back. And only after a second Kamio heard "Have a nice cleaning, housewife!" Kamio smiled at the comment, but didn't resist adding after his roommate:

"I hope you'll drown, idiot!"

His shout was followed by loud chuckle and he begun fixing the mess with unintentional smile on his lips.

---

"_Where's the sugar?" The same question every time. _

"_Again?" Smirk._

"_You're the housewife; you should know where the damned thing is." Wicked smile._

"_Yeah, and you're the stray puppy, which I have sheltered?" Grin._

"_Nope, I'm the lazy husband." Roguish smile._

"_I won't cook you anymore!" Threatening voice._

"_You want divorce? I'm heartbroken!" Evil smirk._

"_Kirihara!" Blush._

"_I know you love me for that." Petting on the head._

"_Go to hell!" Anger._

"_That's where I came from, darling." Satisfied grin._

"_You're impossible!" Remark._

"_And you'll wash the dishes?" Licking his lips._

"_Sure." Laughing._

Remembering their conversation made Kamio's smile wider and he must stop himself from burst into laughter in the middle of his lectures. This guy was really impossible. Living with him was like hell. But even so… It was funny sometimes. _"He just can make me angry at once, and after a minute I'll be collapsing with laughter. Teasing is like his second nature." _Kamio smiled again. And again. He couldn't stop smiling… until the object of his smiles caught his eyes and sent him one of his favorite smirks. Kamio was sure that Kirihara made him blush purposely! This bastard had wicked sense of humor. But still he found it pleasant every time, when he discovered something new about his roommate. Like his lack of skill in cooking or that he liked humming in the shower or that he always couldn't find where the sugar is. It was funny to see him looking for his socks or the way his eyes narrowed when he was making a project. The only sure thing was that the previous 3 weeks weren't boring at all. At first they were treating each other cold and hostile, but after few normal conversations and several silly comments on Kirihara's behalf everything fell into place and now Kamio was almost enjoying the life with his roommate. Almost. He got used to his strange habits and endless teasing, but still he wasn't completely comfortable with him. Nevertheless that was _the_ Kirihara Akaya. One of the people he was supposed to hate to the marrow of his bones. But this morning he felt like he couldn't hate him at all. It was just like…

"Kamio-kun! Are you daydreaming?" strict voice took him out of his thoughtful state.

"Aa, sensei… I wasn't daydreaming! I was… I was just thinking." Kamio felt his face reddening and tried not to look at Kirihara.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" His sensei's smile was mean. Terribly mean.

"Oh, about Ki… about what you were explaining, sensei." Now he was hearing Kirihara chuckle low and amused. Darn!

"Then Kamio-kun, can you repeat, what I was explaining?" Kamio signed. _"I'm in deep shit now!"_

_--- _

Kamio felt somebody take off his headphones. He yawned and turned around to face Kirihara, who was smiling again. His smirk hasn't left his face all day. It was so unnerving that Kamio swore never to think about him again. Not that he could keep his vow. Kirihara was just challenging him with that smirk.

"What now, Kirihara?" Kamio tried to act annoyed, but he failed miserable.

"I thought I could help you with your… homework?" How could he call this homework? That was a pure punishment for his daydreaming during lectures. And that was all Kirihara's fault!

"You're to blame for everything! You and your stupid grin!" Kamio was loosing it now. Just one word made him angry like nothing else.

"I am _terribly sorry _for making you think of me, Kamio." This grin was awfully sly. Obviously Kirihara was playing with him again. Damn him and damn his stupid mind games! This guy would never learn how to play nice. Not that Akaya insisted to be the good guy, but still…

"I wasn't thinking about you, Akaya!" Kamio blushed. _"Did I really say Akaya? That's the end of me!" _Kirihara's smirk grew wider and he licked his lips.

"Wow, Akira-chan since when do you call me Akaya? I'm honored." He was evil. Kamio knew it, and Kirihara knew it himself. Akira moaned in frustration.

"Stop calling me Akira-chan, moron!"

"Your wish is command for me, master!" Kirihara giggled and Kamio threw his pillow at him. But the other boy just caught it mid-air and hugged it tightly.

"Oh, I'll be sleeping with two pillows tonight! Thanks, Kamio." After those words Kirihara flopped on the bed with lazy smile on his face. He looked just like a playful cat. Or worse – devil, who had thrown on angel's clothes. Kamio smiled, but his anger didn't disappear completely.

"Give it back, Kirihara!" He reached out to pull it up, but the other only hugged the pillow tighter, stick his tongue at Akira and blinked slowly.

"Come and take it yourself or you're afraid to come near?" Kirihara's voice was challenging and deep with something, but what? Kamio couldn't understand, and he didn't want very much. Akaya was strange sometimes.

"I give up! You can have it, if you want it so badly." The redhead turned around and went to the bathroom to wash his teeth and prepare for sleep. All the time he was mumbling how stupid the other boy was and how much he wanted to kill him. Not that much actually, but enough to smack him on the head or kick his ass… not very hard. When he came back into the bedroom he saw the pillow on top of his bed.

"What the…?" Kamio was startled. On his pillow was written with big black letters: "Akira-chan's pillow – You touch, you die." Then he started to laugh hard until he could only sob through tears. This idiot was crazy!

"You're still alive, Kirihara…"

"I'm immunized against your poison, Akira-chan!" This stupid nickname was beginning to grow into a habit of him!

"Just call me Akira, forget the stupid "chan" or my pillow will really kill you!" In the moment he saw Kirihara's satisfied smirk, Kamio knew that everything with "Akira-chan" was intentional it order the redhead to make him call him "Akira". This guy really had no bounds!

"Let's take over the world, Akira!" With these ridiculous words Kirihara turned to the wall and covered himself with the blanked over the head. Kamio smiled softly and whispered "Sweet dreams, idiot.", before he also went to bed. But when he was just about to close his eyes, he heard quiet words.

"You know, my name's not idiot…"

"Sleep well, Akaya." And the answer was purring laugh.


	5. The cat and the dog

**Pairings: **Kirihara/Kamio, Kamio/Shinji in the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. Nyaaaa, I want!

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 5**

"Hmmm?" Kamio picked up his cell phone. He was just having a pleasant dream, when the annoying thing rang, waking him up and interrupting his peaceful or not so peaceful dream, which included Kirihara. Why Kirihara again, Kamio didn't know exactly.

"Kamio-kun!" rang out familiar girl's voice.

"An-chan?" Kamio couldn't believe it. He hasn't seen Tachibana An since his third year in Fudoumine. Back then he thought he was in love with the girl, but fortunately Shinji rammed in his head that actually An wasn't the girl for him. But still it was good to speak again with the always optimistic girl and it was fun around her. Not like Kirihara at all! _"Kirihara again? What's wrong with me?" _Kamio thought worriedly.

"Oh, An-chan, what were you saying?" the redhead didn't hear her last words, lost in his thoughts about Kirihara.

"I was asking you if you have free time to go out. We haven't seen each other in years"

"Sure, An-chan. When?"

-----------

Akaya was just heading home, after several hours spent with his family. It was boring as always, so he hurried to go back to the dorm. Teasing and annoying Kamio was so much fun. Talking of the devil – he was crossing the street in this moment. _"Lucky, lucky! Now I don't have to wait before I start getting on his nerves. It won't be such a bad day after all."_ He set out smiling happily for Kamio, impatient to lay his hands on the boy. And then he froze. Short orange haired girl was running towards Kamio and she almost crushed his bones with a bear hug. The same girl, who tried to break his neck 5 years ago… _unintentionally _and now she was ravishing his roommate. Kirihara was raging. Soon the people started to feel dark burning aura surrounding him and suddenly he found himself in the center of empty circle in the middle of the crowded street. Akaya's smile was anything but pleasant. Why the hell Kamio was blushing! And who allowed this girl to grab his roommate's hand! Somebody was going to die slow and painful dead. And that definitely wasn't Kirihara. He put on his evil smirk and slowly made his way to them. Kamio tried to greet him cheerfully, but Kirihara's dead glare forced him to lose his tongue. Akaya passed Kamio by and turned to An.

"Yo! How's your brother? _An-chan, _wasn't it?"

For a moment the girl tightened a bit, but only after few seconds she smiled back at him.

"Oh, Kirihara-kun! And how's your neck?"

Stupid girl! If she thought that this would hurt him, she was dead wrong._ "Better than Kamio's when I get him…" _ Then his smirk grew even bigger if that was possible.

"Mmm, it's a little stiff. If you'd be so kind, you can come and rub it down. Be sure, I'll appreciate it." An only shot him her best killing glare and hurried down the street with Kamio on her tail.

Kirihara was even more irritated. The stupid bastard didn't even look at him for goodbye. _"He's sooooo dead!"_

_----------- _

Kamio was feeling rather confused. Why Kirihara acted so mean back then? _"I can't understand him at all! That bastard just make whatever he wants and without any reason." _ After their encounter with the green-eyed boy An-chan was furious. The whole time she only grunted and cursed under her breath, so an hour later Kamio just couldn't take it any longer. He headed home hoping Kirihara wouldn't be in the same mood as he girl.

"I'm home!"

Kirihara heard the voice of his roommate, but only tossed his head and continued drinking his beer. Kamio would receive the silent treatment, and nothing could help him. Only the thought of Kamio dating that girl was making him sick. Every other girl but not she! She was the worst type! And Kamio went after her… Akaya would give him back good and strong. Not that he gave a shit and his pride was definitely not hurt…. or so he told himself. But the redhead deserved to suffer.

"Why the hell are you mad at me? And what have I done?" Kamio's tone demanded answer, which he didn't receive. Kirihara stubbornly looked through him as if he was an empty space. The red-head continued shouting something at him, but he only shut him out trying to think about other things excluding Kamio and his "date".

----------

Late in the night Kamio felt awful. Kirihara still refused to speak to him, his behavior made him crazy and on top of that he didn't know how long this was going to last. Of course he had argument with Kirihara before, but the other only teased and irritated him, he never was mad at him. Kamio hugged his pillow (the one with the sign "Akira-chan's pillow! You touch, you die!" and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would talk with Shinji.

----------

**Author Notes: **Sorry, minna-san! This chap sucks :( I just couldn't write it for so long and at the end it came out too short and too stupid. But I promise the next one will be better :)


	6. you sound like jealous lover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of tennis, but I'm evil enough to rival Inui O.o

**Pairings: **Kirihara/Kamio

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 6**

"Kamio, are you listening?" Shinji shot his friend worried look. The read-head was silent almost the whole time and Shinji felt bad about it. Obviously it was Kirihara again, but what had he done this time, making Akira sad instead of angry or annoyed? It was rare for Kamio to look so down.

"What's wrong, Akira? I know it's Kirihara, but what is it exactly?" Silence. "Did he tell him something? Or maybe he is acting mean again? Fight? No, Kamio would be sulking if they had a fight… Right, sulking. God, this boy is so easily offended. Fortunately, I'm not like him. Why did he even bother with Kirihara? Anyway… it's getting dark. Should I be heading home soon? Tennis is not so entertaining in the dark. But if I go now, this means I'll leave Kamio alone and I suppose he wouldn't appreciate it. But it really is annoying to play in the dark. What should I do? He's thinking about Kirihara again. I'm sure. Nobody makes him have that look. Well, maybe I really should go home… or stay he…"

"Shinji, shut up!"

Kamio's mood wasn't very pleasant and Shinji wasn't making the things better too. His mumbling friend just emphasized the reality and the red-head didn't like it very much. Yeah, he had something like fight with Kirihara, but what? Kirihara wasn't important at all! Damn him for always messing with his head! What was his problem anyway? After their encounter with Ann-chan the ex-Rikkaidai player stopped talking to him entirely. No matter how much Kamio yelled at him, how much he was demanding answer, the other boy didn't respond. An on top of that…. Kamio shook his red bangs violently and spoke hoarsely:

"You know what, Shinji? He's a hypocritical stupid ass!"

Ibu didn't need to know who _he_ is. But he decided to stay silent, because he knew Kamio would spill it out by himself.

"Hell, Shinji! He's so annoying! How could he treat me that damned way? He's being playing on me as unreachable asshole… He just smirks and looks at me _that_ way – teasing and irritating and... and… grrrr! I can't stand it! He's being damned friendly and talkative with the stupid girls in our group and every time I try to talk to him he doesn't even look at me and ignore me like I'm part of the furniture! And who the fuck will want to talk to those affected brainless shallow women! I mean you can't even have a descent conversation with them, damn it!" Kamio took a deep breath. Obviously he spoke all his words and now he was visibly exhausted. _"Stupid idiot with stupid crush which he doesn't even understand he has. And he's so annoying… How can a person talk this much about such things? I mean he just speaks and speaks and says things he doesn't realize are so clear that blind man can see them. He just doesn't want stop talking? I see… he's in love? The hell I'm going to tell that to him! He won't understand. He's so stupid ass sometimes. And he needs to stop taking. My head hurts so much…"_

"Shinji, are you listening to me?" Akira looked hurt and angry.

"Shinji, you're acting just like that bastard Kirihara!"

To his surprise Ibu smirked and threw him amused glance.

"And you, Akira, act like a jealous lover." The cool voice caught him off-guard. Was Shinji kidding him? What the hell? Lover? Huh?

"Aa… a ... Ano… S-Shinji? Huh? Jealous?" Kamio swallowed hardly and looked at Shinji bewildered. His eyes seemed like trying to pop out of his head. The red-head wasn't just shocked. He was speechless! He couldn't believe what his friend just said to him. Was he nuts? Had all his mumbling damaged his brain and sanity? Very likely. He… Kirihara… lover… jealous… Wait a minute!

"WHAT? LOVER?" He looked startled around just to find Shinji lying on the ground, holding with hands his stomach and laughing the hell out of himself. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he couldn't catch his breath. What was wrong with him? First, saying something so ridiculous and then dying from laughter in the middle of the tennis court. Strange people with strange behavior. _"I knew he was crazy but not that crazy! He's totally lost it." _

Kamio felt burning with hurt and anger. He turned down the street to get away from his laughing friend and his stupid suggestions. He felt very tired and confused. He really needed to speak with Kirihara. No, he needed to have a _conversation_ with him, not a monologue. Stupid jerk. Total idiot. Uncaring asshole. Treating him like that, damned dumbass. The roles were inversed. This time Kirihara was going to suffer. Actually he was going to die. No, wait! He was already dead… soooo dead.

(Omake: After Shinji succeeded to catch his breath and Kamio stopped looking so dumb, the fairy of the true passionate love appeared wearing pink gauze dress and waving her bright pink wand with popping pink (pink again?) stars and little hearts and teddy bears. She fluttered her wings… What was the color? Black? No. Yellow? I don't think so! Red? Are you stupid? Well? Pink, you idiot! And whispered seductively pink in Kamio's already pink from embarrassment ear: "You know, Akira-chan, Kirihara is waiting for you and he's very very very pink… ops! Horny I meant! If you wanna get him and need some help with it, feel free to call me. My number is: 69-69-69-69. (Got the idea?)…. Oi, Akira-chan, why is your nose bleeding? If you don't feel well, I'll just call Sadaharu Inui-chan and he'll cure you with his best (lethal) vegetable juice?" Last thing Kamio saw before running down the street screaming for his dear life was Inui's sparkling pink glasses giving him glass of innocently looking pink juice with the ticket "Aphrodisiac" Once again Inui's glasses shined with mild pink seductive light and Kamio regretted his birth while running down the street hunted by one very horny for yaoi fairy and Seigaku's love-madman.)

TBC…

**Author's Note: **Well, I like the omake. Hope you enjoy it too. Sorry for uploading so late but life sux, yaoi rules and I really didn't have time.


	7. The devil with the angel's wings

**Pairing: **Kirihara Akaya/Kamio Akira

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. But I'm evil and I think that's enough to satisfy my hunger for sweet little bishounens madly in love with each other.

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 7  
**

Kirihara smirked again. Kamio was so obviously trying to hide his irritation that it was funny. Yeah, once again Kirihara was showing his sadistic inclinations. After so many days spent in silence the red-head was like boiling milk – ready to burst and cover everything in his anger. Well, not that Kirihara minded. No, not at all. He was still angry with Kamio and his suffering made him feel good. In fact, he was enjoying this too much. And not just that. Pouting Kamio was cute Kamio. There were times when Akira was so adorably sulking that Kirihara found it very hard to resist jumping him and have his wicked ways with him.

Oh, that was _nice_. Kamio was shouting, but of course Kirihara wasn't listening to him. He was too busy with adoring the sight of the other boy. Face red with anger, silk hair in his eyes, stubbornly clenching his fists. Evil grin slowly appeared on Kirihara's face. He just couldn't bring himself to stop the flooding images of the naked Kamio, panting Kamio, moaning Kamio, Kamio with lips red and swollen from kissing, Kamio in different poses. That sort of views hunted his mind and dreams for quite a time. Not that he minded. He knew he was attracted to his roommate after all. The only annoying thing was that Kamio was desperately trying not to notice it. He had shown it in every single way and yet the red-headed idiot was oblivious. He thought that Kirihara's flirting and teasing were done only to irritate and provoke him.

**Flashback**

"_Yo, Kamio! What are you doing, housewife?" Kirihara asked with his usual smirk while leaning on the doorframe. He had just gone out of the bath and now was standing in front of Kamio stark-naked, excluding the little towel wrapped around his waist. Water drops were going down his pale skin and his usual curly hair was wet and flattened against his neck. Not a bad sight. Obviously Kamio was thinking the same thing considering his wide eyes and bright red cheeks. One point for Kirihara. _

"_A-Akaya…" Kirihara only crossed his arms and sent his roommate one of his best mischievously smirks. He knew he looked like the god of sexiness. Well, Kamio noticed it too. He only swallowed and turned even redder. Another point for Kirihara. He was definitely going to win this game. Too bad for Kamio not to realizing it and squirming in his own denial._

"_Smells like breakfast! I'm _hungry_…" Kirihara grinned once again at the helpless boy. He was cruel, but fortunately Kamio didn't understand how cruel and evil he can be. Another point? No wait! Kamio was opening his mouth to speak. _

"_If you're so hungry get dressed and eat. Nobody stops you!" Kirihara was right. It really was another point for him. _

"_Well, Akira, I'm too tired. You know, I went to bed later last night. Why don't you feed me?" Kamio's blush was worth to be shot. He tried to say something but apparently the words died in his throat. He was just opening and closing his mouth like fish out of water. After a while somehow he calmed himself down and started to speak with slightly shaking voice._

"_You're nuts! And you don't deserve breakfast." Half point for Kamio. After all he succeeded to react faster that Kirihara expected. But not fast enough._

"_My my, Kamio I didn't know you're such a meanie. I've never imagined that my beloved would be so evil. You're constantly breaking my child's dreams." Wow, Kamio understood what was going on at least. Pretty slow. Kirihara felt his anger and smirked arrogantly. _

"_Stop fucking with me!" Tut-tut. Was he digging his own grave? _

"_But Kamio, I thought you liked fucking! But then again "fucking" is too rough. May be we can use "making love"?" Kamio was speechless therefore Kirihara decided to go on speaking. "But "Stop making love with me" doesn't sound nice at all. I've never thought that the day would come when my beloved wouldn't want me…" As bad as he was, Kirihara faked crying and whining, silently enjoying Kamio's red face and fists ready to hit him. _

"_You damned idiot! Stop trying to get under my skin!"_

_The game was won._

**End of Flashback**

Kirihara chuckled unconsciously and that make Kamio angrier if possible. Akaya lent an ear to Akira's shouts. Now he was an idiot, a big jerk, dumbass, idiot again, then bastard and at the end son of a bitch. When did Kamio improve his vocabulary so much? It was highly amusing to hear his cute roommate insulting him with such passion. Kirihara hoped that Akira was the same in the bed. Speaking of which, the naked images of Kamio appeared in his head again, this time more graphic and hot. It was really hard not to molest the other right now and to deal with the consequences later. But the temptations are temptations in order to be resisted. And the waiting makes the pleasure bigger. And not just that, Kamio deserved to suffer. His date with Tachibana Ann wouldn't be forgiven soon. Angry Kirihara wasn't the best things to face. He was too evil for his own good. Akaya felt how little horns popped out of his head and waved his red devil tail with pleasure. Life was good.

Kamio stopped shouting at last. Now he was dead silent and his pouting could melt stones. But Kirihara was the devil himself. Such cute little things couldn't make him soften. Or so he thought. Small genuine smile was fighting its way to his face. Frowning he went to the other room away from his adorable roommate and his sulking face.

----------

---

Maybe this devil wasn't so evil. Maybe he had a soft side. Who knows? Is the attraction based on feelings or just on instincts? Is a devil without wings like an angel without wings? Are evil and good, light and darkness outlined in one specific terms and can the devil overcome the darkness? The people are strange beings, but people with true feelings are stranger. What can make you cry and what can make you smile? Nobody knows. But after all, the devil is the better side of the angel…

----------

**Author Notes: **I hate Kamio! I want Kirihara only for myself.

Thanks to all my readers. I'm going to upload new chaps more often, I swear in my everlasting love for yaoi.


	8. The first world war

**Pairing: **Kirihara Akaya/Kamio Akira

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. But I'm evil and I think that's enough to satisfy my hunger for sweet little bishounens madly in love with each other.

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 8**

Kamio had it already enough! Kirihara took his silence too far. The stupid bastard hasn't talked to him more that two weeks. And to cap it all he was changing his cold expression with colder smirk, every time when Kamio tried to speak with him! _"I can't take it any longer! I'm going to burst out and he'll be dead… very dead! Screw him and his ego!" _Akira frowned and looked at the other furiously. Kirihara's face was calm and icy, small smile was playing on his lips when he locked his teasing gaze with Kamio's. That was it! That jerk's stare told him everything! Kirihara was playing with him without mercy and Kamio obviously wasn't going to let him go any further. That was the end!

Kirihara's eyes widened when Kamio grabbed hold of his shirt and shove him into the wall. His face was radiating anger – eyes wide open, sparkling with rage, mouth curved in nearly invisible line. Almost scary. And then…. SLAP! His cheek was burning after the hard impact of Kamio's fist.

"What the fuck?"

Kirihara looked surprised, bewildered and terribly angry. But Kamio didn't have time to hesitate. At last Akaya spoke. And Kamio was still very angry. Before he knew he was shouting:

"I had it enough! I can't stand you! You idiot!"

Kirihara was calm again and smirked in extremely mean way.

"And why is that, Akira?"

"Oh, you're talking at least? What was wrong with you during these weeks?"

"Why do you think something was wrong?"

That bastard! How dare he? Kamio felt like he'd never calm down. What was trying Akaya to do? He just couldn't understand his _wicked _mind. He was confused, he was angry; he was frightened to one point. Yeah, frightened. He felt like he was on the edge of loosing his roommate. Loosing as a friend, may be? He wasn't sure. In his head there was a big mess and Kirihara's smirks couldn't helm him to clean it. It was strange – feeling something that he couldn't realize what actually was. He felt the urge to beat the shit out of Kirihara and in the same time to kiss him senseless. _"Wait a minute? Kiss him? Huh?" _

"I… you" Kamio blushed. "Why, bastard?" "_Why do you make mi feel like that?" _

"Just shut up, Akira! I'm not in a mood to fight with you today." He turned the redhead down flat, succeeding to sound annoyed and cold. He was still mad about Tachibana Ann after all.

"You…" Kamio slammed his head in the wall and looked at him raging. "Why do you hate me so much?" He tightened the grip on Kirihara's shirt.

"I don't hate you, baka! And now if you don't mind let me go!"

"I won't! Unless you explain me why do you act this way!"

"No particular reason."

Kamio stopped talking for a moment. _"He really hates me… That cold bastard!"_ How could he act like that? Why…

"Akaya, just tell me why do you hate me? I thought…"

"If I hated you, you wouldn't survive living with me for so long! Idiot!'

Kirihara wrenched away from Kamio's grip and pushed him aside. In this moment Kamio's eyes had terribly shocked and_ hurt _look.

"I'm not… You stupid freak, stop playing with my head! I HATE you!"

Unlike Kirihara's bemused smirk Kamio looked mad. He couldn't think straight. He just couldn't understand what Kirihara was thinking and that made him furious.

"You hate me?" Another smirk. "And why's that, Akira?"

"Because… because you're not worth to believe!"

Akaya stopped breathing. He didn't believe him? He wasn't worth? What the hell? Was Kamio really thinking so low of him? That hurt very much. True, he was attracted to the redhead; however, he couldn't bear such insults. The faith in him was refused again. Again…

"I'm what?"

"You don't deserve me believing in you! Problem?"

How could he be so damn stupid? Embittered and hurt Kirihara started shouting like mad:

"I thought we were something like _friends_ and now you… you… you just..."

"I what?" Kamio knew he was winning this.

"I'm sorry, Akira… I underestimated you! I really thought you were nice and open person and now… you just showed your true face, jerk!"

Wow, that was really something! Kirihara hit a sore spot.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Before either of them could understand what was happening, Kirihara was shoved again into the wall, but this time lips crushed violently against his. His eyes closed, he was lost in the sensation that was Kamio's own taste. Helpless Kirihara was just feeling. Soon a tongue was licking his lips, asking for entrance, which Akaya gladly provided. Before he knew, he was returning the kiss with all his heart. His fingers buried in red locks, massaging Kamio's scalp in rhythm with their battling tongues. He felt arms around his waist, tugging him closer until he was clinging tightly to Kamio. Kirihara smirked happily. Now the redhead was finally in his hands… free to use, judging on his passionately kisses. Kamio stopped ravishing his lips to look at him with eyes blurred with lust and affection. _"Does he even realize what he is doing? I doubt…" _Then the redhead attacked his neck with force rivaling his speed on the court. Kirihara stretched his neck and purred deep in his throat. One long lick caught him off-guard and lout moan escaped his lips.

A moan of pleasure reached his ears making his pants tighten more if that was possible. Wait a minute! What was he doing? Molesting his roommate? Holy shit! Kamio quickly move aside, looking bewildered at Kirihara and trying to catch his running thoughts. His head was a mess… again. Disappointed groan left Kirihara who was obviously enjoying the whole madness. _"Oh my God, That's insane!_ _But he tasted so…"_

"Nice." commented Akaya licking his lips in satisfaction.

Kamio blushed in embarrassment and took another step back. Then another… and another… until he was running out of the dorm leaving one very confused and _aroused _Kirihara behind.

Akaya shook his head and decided to wait for his roommate. Kamio definitely needed time to cool himself and to think about the whole "fight and kiss" accident. Kirihara frowned. Well, he wasn't about to complain about the kiss. But the fact that he was left alone, mad, hurt from the previous insults, cold, disappointed and… _hard_ couldn't stop him from smirking. Little by little Kamio would be his. Kirihara grinned malicious imagining the object of his desire.

The first thing that Kamio realized after he came back to his senses was that he was in the middle of an empty street. The second was a hand shaking his shoulder and a voice calling his name.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Aren't they sweet together? I just love _Akaya-chan_

_-imaging chibi Kirihara jumping around her and yelling: "Baka, baka, baka Nim! How could you make me in love? And especially with him! I H-A-T-E you! Takes a step back and mumbles: "Hell, you aren't the only one… Look at Kamio – red like tomato and hidden in the corner. I think he's crying." Smirks at Kirihara's shout: "Crying?Akira, what's wrong? Did she hurt you?"-_

Nya, they just fit together.

But on the problem – I'm planning to make this 15 chaps and I don't know if I can make them 'till 1st July, when I'm going to start work and I won't have time to write or internet to post. So I have to write 7 chaps in 2 weeks. Probably impossible. Review to give me inspiration oO


	9. Devil or angel?

**Pairings: **Kirihara Akaya/Kamio Akira

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of tennis. In fact I don't own anything except my big bad plushy wolf and lots of dirty thoughts.

* * *

**Believe in me**

**Chapter 9**

Kamio lit up his cigarette. Half empty box was rolling around him. He made a face and inhaled the smoke deeply and closed his eyes. He felt very depressed and his head hurt. May be it wasn't so good idea to drink last night. Well, it wasn't good at all. He felt like shit. Worse than shit. Damn it! How could everything turn so wrong? It was Kirihara's fault! Yeah, yeah it was. Still in denial, huh? Where the hell this Kirihara-like voice in his head did came from? Man, I'm so fucked up… Here it is again! Go away! Was that the consequences of the hang-over – little Kiriharas in your head and the passionate desire to throw up?

"Yo, Kamio what's up?" Not that again! Right in front of him in all his might and glory stood Kirihara – beer in the hand and smirk on the lips.

"Get the hell out of here!" growled Kamio and threw his best death glare at the other boy. Well, it would be death but its effect was destroyed by the tears in his eyes.

"Wow, Kamio you look like shit." informed him Kirihara with grin. Thanks! That helped a lot! Yeah, he looked like shit, he felt like shit – what was the difference anyway? Whatever.

"As if I don't know!" Kamio tried to look irritated but failed again miserably. Kirihara sprawled next to him, took gulp beer and lit up one of Kamio's cigarettes. So much for the lonely and filled with self-pity morning. The red-head felt more depressed if possible.

"So, are you going to spill it out yourself or do I have to ask?" That smirk was highly unnerving. And the story begins…

----------

**Flashback:**

_The first thing that Kamio realized after he came back to his senses was that he was in the middle of an empty street. The second was a hand shaking his shoulder and a voice calling his name._

"_Hey, Kamio!" One of his friends from the university smiled at him. Hell, he wasn't in the mood for noisy friends._

"_Oh, Taiki…"_

"_Something wrong?" His friend looked concerned…Kamio didn't feel like explaining so he just shuddered his shoulders and tried to smile weakly._

"_Wanna go drink something? Yes, you want." He grabbed Kamio by the wrist and pulled him towards the bar. The red-head felt very tired and didn't even try to resist. Right, he wanted to talk to somebody, preferably Shinji, but Taiki wasn't so bad choice. The boy was nice and he was one of his few friends outside his former teammates at Fudoumine. They entered the bar, sat down and Kamio started explaining…_

"_YOU KISSED HIM?" Taiki almost screamed in disgust "I didn't know you were such a freak! You're repulsing!" And then he left. Kamio felt… well, very bad couldn't describe it… It was worse. He ordered another drink and various thoughts came over him… He was just fucked up._

**End of Flashback**

**---------- **

"Nice!" announced Kirihara after hearing everything. NICE? What was wrong with him? Was he so heartless to feel so happy for his roommate's misfortune? Kamio got angry.

"How can you be such idiot? You like when I'm upset! What am I for you – fuckin' toy or what?" Well, that was unexpected. Kirihara even forgot to smirk smoothly. Was Kamio so damned stupid or was he just acting? Whatever. Kirihara said to himself that those idiotic remarks won't make him angry. Well, he was just deceiving himself. He felt his blood boiling and his fists clenching. Hell, why was he ever the guilty one! Not only Kamio kissed him yesterday, but also he was shifting the responsibility upon Kirihara. Damn that red-headed bastard.

"What's your problem, baka?" His voice trailed stressing on 'baka'. Kamio got incredible red and his whole self trembled with anger. At first crying and then trying to kill Kirihara with his glare. Hell, that boy switched his moods like handkerchiefs.

"You're my problem, you know… You're always like this – uncaring and selfish! I really can't stand you!" That was new. He couldn't stand him now. My my, Kamio was so childish. Adorable. Kirihara grinned at the thought which won him another insult from Kamio's kissable mouth.

"Bastard! What are you trying to achieve?" Hi hi hi. Yeah, kissable. Looking juridical the kiss they shared was a contract for lending the lower floor. And Kirihara was determined to complete this contract. His left little devilish horn was itching with anticipation.

"Well, you, naked, my bed… that sounds nice!" Kamio was blushing desperately and Kirihara was grinning like a madman with a purpose. "But at the moment I'm just trying to calm you down, but it doesn't seem it's working."

"…" Kamio was speechless – eyes wide open, mouth trembling with not so well hidden anger and frustration, red locks of hair spread all over his face. Edible. Kirihara licked his lips. Yep, he had to get him now or he was going to die virgin… Well, not so virgin but that was not the point. He wanted Kamio now. And he wanted him badly.

"Well, if you calm down, we can finally start the fun part." Kamio looked at him still silent and furiously blushing.

"…"

Kirihara smirked.

"If you're not going to use that mouth of yours, I can find a good application of it… in the terms of last night." Kamio's lips were twitching now. He was ready to explode. And Kirihara would be very scared if he wasn't the devil himself. Or if he wasn't so occupied watching the beauty of his angry little _cute _demon. So damned fuckable.

"I HATE YOU! YOU… YOU STUPID PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!' Well, really nice explosion. The walls were trembling from the force of Kamio's screams. Anyone else would have been dead by now, but Kirihara just took out the stoppers from his ears and smirked evilly. Kamio was speechless. Again. Well, that was… surprising. And it hurt really badly. It felt like his heart was shattered to many pieces and he couldn't gather them all.

"HELL, YOU'RE THE WORST! YOU'RE SO LOW! How… How could you make fun of me in a moment like this! I HATE YOU… hate you… _hate you…"_

Kamio started sobbing and he fell on his knees, eyes wet and sparkling with unshed tears. Kirihara felt sting in his chest. He hadn't meant it to look like this. He was just trying to laugh Kamio out of his depression, but he only made it worst. He dropped next to Kamio and hugged him tightly. Kamio buried his head in Kirihara's neck and continued crying quietly. Kirihara's embrace was warm and affectionate. He stroked Kamio's silk hair whispering sweet word with no meaning in his ear. When Kamio was calm enough he looked Kirihara with deep dark eyes.

"I can't hate you, can I?" His smile was sad but full with hope in the same time. Kirihara smiled with affection and kissed away the tears from his eyes which closed immediately enjoying the warm touch. Kirihara smiled again and kissed tenderly Kamio on the lips. And the time went still…

----------

Devils have hearts after all. They can laugh and cry. They even can smile. They can spread their wings and fly towards the sun.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. The next one is the lemon. Well, it's almost written and will be the last chapter. I intended to make this fanfic 15 chaps but I think this way would be better. But don't worry there will be a sequel I promise. I just want to torture poor little Kamio more. (Evil evil evil Nym-chan) 


	10. Autor Notes

**A/N:**

I gave up on this story when my hard drive blew up years ago and I lost the final chapter. I'm not really good with lemons, so I couldn't find the heart to write it anew. Lately something started to bug me, maybe it was because I was watching PoT again after so long, but I remembered this short story that was my first attempt to write a fanfic. I want to apologize to all of you that have been waiting for the ending, but let's just leave it like that. Maybe someday I will write an sequel to it or at least and epilogue. Again I'm terribly sorry that "Believe in me" never got an ending, but maybe that's for the best. Anyway, I love you guys, for all the reviews after all this time and the support to the story. Chibi Kamio loves you too! :3

Sincerely yours, Nimeria


End file.
